


An Accident

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Depression, Lowkey a vent, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Bradley instinctively reached out, but his wrist was grabbed and twisted by Melissa, who shoved him back. Zack was going to pull Milo away, glaring at Bradley. "I, didn't mean to-" "Keep your mouthSHUT, Nicholson! All you ever do is hurt people, don't you realize what you say can hurt worse than a knife?!" Melissa was shouting at him.
Relationships: Milo Murphy & Bradley Nicholson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	An Accident

"Look at the new scar!" "How'd you get that one Milo?" "How does this keep happening to you?" Bradley was slowly sinking down in his chair, pulling his sleeves down a little more. He'd never be questioned where he got new scars, but he'd have the same answer every time. Sitting pathetically in the bathroom with a razor.

Milo was talking about a new adventure he'd been on, Bradley tucked his head down, working on his schoolwork- like he was _supposed_ too, like everybody else was supposed too. Of course they wouldn't even get in trouble, Mrs Murawski hardly cared, she liked Milo's stories as much as everyone else.

"You okay dude?" Mort's voice is quiet, next to him, and Bradley just forces a smile up at him, nodding shakily before getting back to work. He feels a hand on his back, and he relaxes a little bit more. At least he had somebody. 

Even still. He snapped at Milo once, an accident, he told him he was dangerous, which- it was *true!*, everyone knew that- he- he hadn't expected it to be Milo's breaking point. "I know, i KNOW i'm dangerous! Stop reminding me, i don't wanna hurt anybody!" Milo yelled at him, and he was crying, why was Milo crying, Milo never cried

Bradley instinctively reached out, but his wrist was grabbed and twisted by Melissa, who shoved him back. Zack was going to pull Milo away, glaring at Bradley. "I, didn't mean to-" "Keep your mouth _SHUT_ , Nicholson! All you ever do is hurt people, don't you realize what you say can hurt worse than a knife?!" Melissa was shouting at him.

He just stared in a stunned silence. He opened his mouth, he had to try to speak, fix something. "Lissa, i-" "Don't even try, Bradley. Stay away from us, you always seem to * _want too_ anyway" "I'm sorry-" "No you're not." Melissa turned away to leave with her friends. Bradley just kind of... stood there, not fully sure what happened.

When he got home, he texted Milo an apology. Milo said it was fine, of course he did. He knew his friend well enough to know Milo never held a grudge. Especially not towards him. Bradley and Milo knew each others darker spots, a whole incident happened with Dr D and them swapping bodies, not really important anymore. Bradley had seen Milo breakdown, and Milo had held Bradley for hours, telling him all the generic stuff about _why_ you shouldn't hurt yourself.

Milo had told Bradley to text him when he got the itch- that's what they called it. It was better, made Bradley not feel so bad about it, it was more comforting that way, easier to talk about. Bradley didn't text this time.

Why would he? He hurt Milo a bit ago, and the three of them had been avoiding him, even Mort wasn't talking to him. It was like everyone knew. It- it was one mistake. He apologized, he _tried_ to fix it, but this just seemed like everyone's official excuse.

The reason he was such a horrible person. Of course.

He was leaning against the bathroom wall, staring at his phone and at the blood slowly dripping onto the tiles. Milo had been texting him for the past fifteen minutes. Bradley should've expected this. Murphy had one of the best intuitions he'd ever seen, always knew when something was going wrong.

[Milo ❤️] brad is everything ok??  
[Milo ❤️] i have a bad feelin n u havent talked in a few days  
[Milo ❤️] ur silent at school 2 n uve been wearin the longer stuff again  
[Milo ❤️] r things getting bad again?? do you need me to come over?  
[Milo ❤️] y rnt u replying?  
[Milo ❤️] is this bc of the thing that happened?? u kno i forgive u rite?  
[Milo ❤️] Bradley i'm not mad, please respond, i'm worried about you.  
[Milo ❤️] Don't make me send Chad to your house.

He chuckled at the messages, Milo worried too much. Even as Bradley was sinking to the ground, his vision starting to dot and fade in and out.

[Milo ❤️] Bradley what's going on  
[Milo ❤️] Ur not with Mort i know you're not  
[Milo ❤️] Just Getting Started is doing a gig soon, do you want to come to see it?  
[Milo ❤️] I can't think of many distractions you know this  
[Milo ❤️] What's going on???? Do i need to come over? I can, i'm completely free, I'll just have to escape Melissa  
[Milo ❤️] Should I text your parents??

He jumped a bit at the sound of his phone ringing, and he clicked the 'ignore' button automatically, leaning his head back a little. He kept hitting it for the next three calls. Milo really shouldn't care this much, it was stupid

[Milo ❤️] Bradley I know you're ignoring those  
[Milo ❤️] I know you're there why aren't you texting back  
[Milo ❤️] It's getting bad again isn't it  
[Milo ❤️] I knew i noticed something off you haven't been eating properly and the long sleeves and isolation dammit  
[Milo ❤️] I'm coming over pls pls pls be okay

Bradley sighed softly, he- kind of wishes he could be, he didn't want his last action to be upsetting Milo more then he already had his whole life. But, he couldn't do much, he was slowly slumping over.

Milo burst into the house around ten minutes later, seeing Bradley's cat pawing at the bathroom door. Panic was racing through him, he'd completely ignored the chaos around him this time as he'd ran. Melissa was close behind him, a little confused on why Milo was so worried, nothing was ever wrong with Bradley, it was _Bradley_.

He yanked the bathroom door open quickly

He didn't expect to see his friend lying in blood, his phone next to him with the text messages open, a large cut down his wrist. Milo choked on a sob, and Melissa pulled him back, holding him close as he doubled over, sobbing. He should've come sooner, should've noticed quicker.


End file.
